


To See What You Want

by jshn



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jshn/pseuds/jshn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一次任务事故，Kirk获得了一项他不是那么想要的超能力。</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See What You Want

01\. 

 

身体逐渐分解成粒子的刺痛感袭来，明亮的光线丝丝缕缕地劈开混沌的黑暗漏进眼底，Spock一手搂紧了软趴趴靠在他肩头的身体，另一只扣在相位枪上的手却稍微放松了一些。

如果Mr. Scott晚一秒开始传送，他就不得不依靠耳朵听音辨位，朝那些潜伏在地下岩穴中的原住民开枪了。

即使承担了另一个人大部分的体重，Spock的脊背依旧挺得笔直。然而他不得不承认自己已相当疲惫，在过去的七天里他不顾Dr. McCoy的提醒，无视了进食和睡眠的需求，把所有的时间都花在了搜寻他失踪的舰长这件事上。

0.36个小时前他收到了Kirk通讯器的信号，虽然那个星球独特的地理环境影响了他和另外三个船员的行动能力，但把Kirk从一群仍处于原始社会的女性类人生物手上抢回来并不是太难。

在Kirk把头放松地靠在他的肩上晕过去的那一刹那，Spock同时感到了在过去一个星期刻意被他忽略的疲惫席卷了他的大脑。连日来的紧张和焦虑已经如潮水般退去，绷紧的神经陡然如释重负，取而代之的是短暂的虚脱，但随即又被更强烈的满足感填满。

在企业号的传送室里成形的瞬间，等候已久的McCoy就冲了上来，扶住了Kirk的另一边身体。他飞快地给Kirk注射了一针镇定剂，然后和Spock一左一右地架着仍然昏迷着的Kirk朝医务室走去。

“舰长的身体情况如何？”Spock紧张地看着McCoy忙碌。

McCoy难得地容忍了Spock在他治疗病人的时候留在医务室。他刚刚结束了对Kirk身体的最后一项检查。

“除了一些脱水症状和极度疲劳，Jim的身体并没有大碍。我想他只需要好好睡一觉，再过两三个小时就能醒过来。”McCoy说完瞥了脸色稍缓的瓦肯人一眼，“倒是你，Spock，我建议你也赶紧回房间休息一会儿，否则我会考虑给你也来一针。”

说完他威胁似地在Spock面前晃了晃他准备好的加大剂量的瓦肯专用注射器。

 

Kirk的意识在触碰到Spock的瞬间就陷入了恍惚，他安心地把大半个身体挂靠在他瘦削但足够强壮的大副身上，半昏半睡了过去。过去的一周他被迫生活在阴暗的地下洞穴里，一边和一群言语不通的原始群居人类周旋、同时提防着时不时从岩洞各个角落蹿出来的野兽，一边拼命寻找丢失了的通讯器。他已经几十个小时没有合眼休息。

Spock身上熟悉的淡淡熏香味比任何药物都更能安神，Kirk心满意足地抓着Spock温热的手掌，另一只手绕过瓦肯人的脊背搁在他的腰上。Spock很瘦，但并不太过于纤细，并不夸张的肌肉之下饱含比人类更强大的力量。他总能安心地把自己的后背交托给他。

再次醒过来的时候，Kirk还未睁眼便知道自己已经回到了企业号上。他抽动了一下鼻尖，嘟囔了一句：“Bones。”

McCoy立刻靠了过来。“你醒了，Jim？现在感觉怎样？”

Kirk舔了舔嘴唇，他的嗓子很干，所以声音都是涩而无力的。“跟以前一样，没问题。”

湿润的触感立刻从嘴唇上传来，Kirk喝了一点McCoy递过来的杯子里的水，觉得状态好多了。

除了他还是不怎么想睁开眼睛。他的眼眶周围正在发热，像是有人正举着火把往他的眼皮上凑，即便只是医疗室柔和的光线都让他的眼球有一种灼烧感。有些刺痛，更多的是麻痒。他忍不住抬手自己挠了挠。

“Jim，你的眼睛怎么了？”McCoy一下子如临大敌。

有冰凉的仪器靠近了他的眼部，Kirk能感觉到。他抓住McCoy的手腕，拼命忍耐自己想要继续抓挠眼睛的冲动，同时压抑着心底突然蹿出来的恐慌。

他刚刚被困住的时候，那群女性原住民袭击了他，他短暂地昏迷了一段时间。等再次醒来的时候，他发现自己的双眼之上似乎覆盖着什么厚厚的散发着独特腥气的黏糊糊的草药，之后他的眼部就一直像在被小火炙烤，但Kirk并没有时间去考虑这个不舒服的小麻烦。

岩洞里的光线十分微弱，环境亮度大概只有星球表面的十分之一，无论是人还是野兽都只能看到一个模糊的轮廓。在那样的环境下，视力并不是Kirk的主要优势，所以他更多地运用着他的听觉和触觉，一次次成功避开了全部危险。

可等他回到企业号上……他需要视力。如果他的眼睛出了什么问题该怎么办？如果他的视力受到损害、不足以让他进行日常工作，那么Kirk就不得不交出他的指挥权，哪怕只是暂时的。

这是James T Kirk唯一害怕的东西。Kirk的手指不自觉地握成了拳，抵着病床上的枕头。

“Jim，我需要你睁开眼睛，告诉我你的感受。”McCoy尽量让自己听起来保持冷静，“你的眼周皮肤看起来有点红肿。我不确定是不是某种过敏什么的。”

Kirk轻吸了口气，无论如何，他也有了七天生活在黑暗里的经验。他还能感觉到光线。这一定不会太难。

他动了动眼皮，虽然它们现在像是两块糊在他眼球上的烙铁，又热又重。

更多的光线涌进了他的双眼，也许因为他在地下待了太久，这感觉比以往还要亮了许多。

很快Kirk就看到了医务室的天花板，还有悬在斜上方的各种医疗器械，可是他还没来得及松一口气，就发现下一秒它们又似乎不在原地了，那些原本清晰的金属支架晃了晃，变成了一个个奇怪的虚影。

它们并不是说真的消失了，而是正在变得透明，银白色的金属颜色渐渐消退，只留下一个细细的轮廓，足以和背景区分开；可同时也让Kirk的视线易如反掌地穿透了那个仪器本身，看到了那之后的舱壁。甚至连舱壁和天花板也变薄了，Kirk惊讶地发现自己看到了更上一层甲板。医务室的正上方是一个会议室，现在里面没有人，但Kirk确信自己看到了桌子腿。不仅如此，他还隔着桌板看到了放在上面的电脑显示屏。

这到底是怎么了？Kirk缓缓闭上眼，心跳声在他的鼓膜上震颤。他大概在做梦。

“Jim，你怎么了？你能看清楚么？”McCoy有点着急地抓住了Kirk的胳膊。

Kirk说服自己再次睁开眼睛，转过头，安抚地拍了拍McCoy的小臂。

“我出现了幻……”他话还没有说完就顿住了，金褐色的眼睛瞪得更圆，“Bones，这怎么回事？”

McCoy一脸困惑。

Kirk的表情瞬间变得有些微妙。他的目光在McCoy的脖子以下腰部往上的位置转了几圈，控制着没有下移，露出一个微笑。“我知道你很高兴我回来，但用这种方式来欢迎我……咳咳，Bones，这太有想象力了。顺便你的身材保持得不错。”

“什么欢迎？”站在McCoy身后的Chapel护士好奇地探出半个身体。

Kirk看了金发的护士一眼，彻底惊呆了，这一次连嘴都一时忘了合拢。

“Bones……你们……企业号在我不知道的时候开始流行新的着装风俗了？我记得之前Sulu曾经干过这么一回，我不确定这是一个好风气，尤其是对于女性船员……”Kirk暂时决定继续欣赏McCoy身上的肋骨，至少这比盯着他赤裸……好吧至少半裸的女性船员要得体一些，哪怕她的身材十分曼妙。

“Jim，我不太确定你在说什么？”McCoy皱了皱眉。

Kirk终于觉得就算盯着他半裸的老朋友，看久了也会不自在。他开始对Bones身边的一幅画产生兴趣，但很快他意识到这幅画似乎是挂在距离这里隔着一间屋子的McCoy的办公室里——这个认知让他更加惊恐。

“Bones，你们……为什么不穿衣服？”Kirk终于小声地问出了口。

McCoy的表情像是突然不小心把医用三录仪吞了下去。他不确定地看了一眼自己身上蓝色的医官短袖，又神情复杂地看了看着装整齐的Chapel护士，后者在听到Kirk的话之后震惊地连连后退，直至挪到医务室的门口。

“Jim，我们的着装很正常。”McCoy略微尴尬地说，随后他注意到了Kirk的眼睛。他想他可能知道是哪里出问题了。

Jim也发现McCoy说的是对的。他的手往上移动，搭上McCoy的肩膀，掌心的触感是医疗官制服的顺滑布料，而不是人类光裸的皮肤。他紧接着发现其实McCoy的皮肤周围其实也有一圈浅浅的轮廓，那是他身上制服的痕迹——只是不知道为何Kirk的目光直接穿透了它们，直接落在了衣物下的肌肤上。

“我的眼睛好像有了透视功能。”Kirk喃喃说，伸出手在眼前虚晃了几下。他的视线依旧会被手掌阻隔。

“这无疑是一个十分有趣的现象，舰长。”Spock的声音在门口传来。

Kirk抬头看向Spock的方向，Spock正在朝他走来，看起来一切正常，身上依旧穿着蓝色的科学官制服和……很快他的半条腿开始在黑色的贴身长裤中若隐若现。

Kirk立刻大喊了起来。“停下，Spock！站在原地，不要过来。”

Spock听从命令地停下了脚步。

其他船员也自觉地从医务室门口走开了。

“我觉得这样说话大概会比较自在。我那神奇的新能力似乎只在更短的距离下发挥作用。”Jim无奈地笑了一下，“Bones，你能在我闭眼的时候也退到Spock边上么？”

“我得给你检查，小子。”Bones龇了龇牙，“而且你身上那几两肉——除了新长的那些以外——我早就在病床上看光了，倒过来我也没觉得有啥大不了的。”

“有趣的逻辑。”Spock挑起了眉，不过他继续遵照Kirk的命令站在大约十米开外，这似乎是个安全距离。

McCoy瞪了Spock一眼，开始动手检查Kirk突然有了超能力的眼睛。

“数据显示这是一种无机物，但分布方式和活动性质有点像寄生虫。”

医用三录仪在Kirk脑袋边嗡嗡地响着，另一边的屏幕上投射着Kirk的眼底神经元和大脑皮层的影像。

“确实如此。这种物质的存在改变了部分视网膜层与层之间的神经元连接方式，一部分视觉信息被阻断弱化了，另一部分却得到了增强，相应位置神经元的发放也随之更加剧烈，因此你会感到些许灼痛。”Spock一边观察电脑屏幕上的数据，一边做出判断。

“有人在我的眼睛里放了东西？”Kirk从Spock一连串的学术用词中抓住了关键，这是他多年练就的基本技能，“谁来告诉我这到底怎么回事？”

“我相信你对地球的古文化学也有一定的了解，舰长，在西方中世纪的传说中存在一种类似诅咒的魔药，而在同一时期的东方文化中也有一种名叫蛊毒的特殊药物。”

Kirk疑惑地张了张嘴。他很想像以往一样对他大副的博学表示赞赏，但这次他做不到。

“哦得了吧外地人，Jim眼睛里的东西跟那些恶毒的玩意儿没一分钱的关系。”McCoy朝Spock撇了撇嘴，转过来对Jim说，“我看了你对之前那颗星球的地下洞穴环境的报告，我想那只是生活在那里的居民采用的一种适应环境的手段，用来方便他们的种族在那种多洞穴的阴暗环境里及早察觉到危险野兽的靠近。他们自己应该也都用这种东西。”

Spock点了点头。“我同意你的看法，医生。只是生活在那颗星球上的女性确实是想通过这种药物手段来强迫性地改造舰长的视觉功能，以达到把舰长留在那颗星球上的目的。这和你们人类的祖先使用魔药或者蛊毒留住爱人的方式在动机上是完全一致的。”

Kirk敏锐地在Spock的话里感觉到了一点调侃意味。什么时候瓦肯人也进化出了讲笑话的超能力了？

“我总有一天会受不了跟在你后面收拾那一屁股情债。”McCoy瞪着Kirk抱怨。

Kirk干咳了几声。他的医生和大副总是会在他不需要的时候达成统一战线。

“那个，我需要一个解决方式？”

McCoy摊了摊手。“不需要做什么。你没有留在那里继续摄入这种无机物，所以过阵子就能自己排出来。”

“要多久？”Kirk着急地问。

“大概一周左右。”

“这段时间我……”Kirk苦恼地叹气。

“我不认为这项改变会影响到你的基本视觉功能，舰长。”Spock说。

“可是它会影响我的正常生活和执行任务的能力。”Kirk咬牙说，眼前那些晃个不停的线条虚影让他有点心烦意乱，“如果不加以练习，我甚至很难看清楚PADD和电脑上的文字。而且我不想一天到晚看着我身边的船员裸奔……”

“我以为你会相当乐在其中？”McCoy咧嘴。

Kirk噎住了。不，一点也不。他是企业号的舰长，一点不想被当成偷窥船员的猥亵狂。

“根据我的观察，你的新能力并不会对有机成分发生作用，舰长。也就是说，你并不能穿透生物的皮肤。”Spock建议，“我认为一个适当的眼罩可以为你解决一些不必要的麻烦。”

 

戴着由McCoy的真皮修复仪制造出来的简陋眼罩离开医务室，Kirk总算松了口气。虽然这样他就暂时失去了视力，可至少他能挺胸抬头地在船员们身边走过并微笑着接受他们的致意了。

Spock站在他身边，在Kirk需要的时候提供帮助。他们走出电梯，拐弯的时候Kirk的手握住了Spock的小臂。和刚刚获救时候一样，Kirk发现在视力不便的时候，Spock的存在能给他带来安定和信心。

“我们已经抵达你的舱室，Jim。”Spock的声音在两人单独相处的时候更加柔和，他领着Jim坐到他自己的床上。

“谢谢你，Spock。”Kirk微笑着拍了拍Spock的手，他们的手指一擦而过。

Kirk感觉到Spock俯下身来，他们之间的距离缩短了。

“我想你回到房间以后可以取下眼罩，Jim，你独处的时候无需再戴着它，我知晓失去视力的感觉并不好受。”他的手指若有若无地划过Kirk覆盖在柔软皮罩之下的眼脸。那一块原本就在发烧的皮肤更热了。

Kirk点了点头。他记得Spock之前因为任务差点失明。他知道这不一样，因为他并没有真正失去视力，他只是受到了一点限制。他比那时的Spock要好受许多。

“只是一周罢了，放心Spock，我已经让你多操了好几天的心了。现在我回来了。”Kirk扬起嘴角，标准的露齿而笑。

Kirk从Spock呼吸的节奏中判断出他很愉悦。这微妙的感知让他觉得很有意思。

“如果你有任何需要的话，我就在隔壁。”

Kirk听到Spock站了起来，往门口走去。然后是门打开又关闭的声音。

他呼了口气，往后一仰，在身体触到柔软床垫的同时扯掉了眼罩。

 

Kirk睡着了一会儿，梦里他不停地在企业号里漂浮，目光穿透一层层的甲板，他的视野比以往开阔了数倍，这感觉其实不赖。然后他醒了过来，看到了天花板上方的空地，然后是舱房外面空荡荡的走廊。

耳畔响起淅淅沥沥的水声。Kirk迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，揉了揉眼睛，朝着水流声的方向看去。

他的身体倏地僵硬了。

Kirk的视线里出现了一个赤裸的背影，毫无遮掩地站在不远处。透明的水流带着热气，顺着那贴在尖耳后的黑色短发淌下来，描摹出形状完美的背肌和肩胛轮廓，在窄而挺翘的臀部上转了几圈，滑过笔直的长腿，没入视觉效果也近乎透明的浴室地板。

拜那经过神奇强化的视力所赐，Kirk几乎能看清楚Spock苍白的肌肤之下每一根优美蔓延的暗绿色血管，当然也不会错过他因为热气蒸腾而显得格外柔软的浅绿色的尖耳朵——那看起来太近了，Kirk差点产生了凑上去咬一口的冲动。

Spock仿佛感应到了Kirk的目光，回头朝Kirk的舱房看了一眼。

Kirk在那平静的带着隐隐关心的目光下石化了，除了身体的某个部位还自顾自地活跃着。

仿佛浴室里的水蒸气也在他附近缭绕似的，Kirk感到身上无与伦比的热。他保持着挺尸的姿势把被子拉到了头顶，狠狠地闭上了眼睛。

该死的他之前忘记了他和Spock的房间相距根本没有十米。

 

02.

 

第二天Kirk走出舱房的时候Spock正等在门口，这并不奇怪，毕竟他们这段时间正好值同一班次。当Spock劲瘦修长的小腿陡然出现在视野范围内的时候Kirk愣了一下，慌忙举起抓在手里的眼罩，在看到更多他的大副的身体之前挡住了自己过于灵敏的目光。

“你是否没有得到很好的休息，舰长？”Spock在那真皮眼罩遮住Kirk的眼睛之前，敏锐地观察到对方眼眶下方加深的乌青。

Kirk模糊地嗯了一声，他总不能向Spock抱怨——因为不小心窥视到他的洗浴场景，他在一半尴尬一半躁动的情绪煎熬下辗转反侧了大半夜才睡着？他小声而郁闷地叹了口气，和Spock一起向舰桥走去。

在走廊尽头拐弯的时候Spock再次为Kirk递上了小臂，让蒙住双眼的Kirk可以借助他的帮助定位方向。Kirk的五指落在了Spock的手腕上，正好触到了一小块露在制服长袖之外的皮肤。他不自觉地用手掌摩挲了一下，那坚实而光滑的触感再度提醒了他昨夜看到的场景。他忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，指端摸索着上移，轻轻搭在Spock手肘的位置。

Kirk的手指移动的时候，Spock的身体明显有一瞬间的紧绷。

瓦肯人并不是习惯长时间肢体接触的种族，所以Kirk很快就想松手，但就在他的手从Spock胳膊上滑下来的刹那，Spock反过来抓住了他。

“我们即将抵达电梯入口的位置，在你的前方三步处有3.85公分高的台阶。”

Kirk点了点头以示感谢，顺利地跨过了那小小的障碍。

两人并肩站在电梯里的时候，Spock的手依旧虚握着Kirk的右臂没有挪开。

Kirk并没有觉得不自在，毕竟当他的肩膀感受着Spock身上传来的温热的时候，他的脑子又开始加工昨夜看到的场景。比起他满脑子想的东西，两人过于亲密的姿势根本不值一提。

电脑提示他们舰桥到了。Spock轻托了一下Kirk的小臂，提示他舰长椅的方向，然后在电梯门打开的那一刻，他飞快地撤了手。

Kirk知道这是Spock的体贴——他认为Kirk并不希望在其他船员面前展现过多因为视力问题导致的脆弱，所以尽量避免将他对Kirk的帮助暴露在大庭广众之下。

坐在舰长椅上，Kirk小心翼翼地取下了眼罩。

无论是文书士把需要他签字处理的文件呈递过来的时候，还是他向Sulu确定航向的时候，他都很好地控制了视线。

一开始看着透明屏幕的时候确实有些麻烦，尤其是他的目光时不时被PADD之下的其他物体吸引。但毕竟他能够捕捉到所有东西的轮廓，所以Kirk很快就练就了把那些文字的线条提取出来的技能，从而恢复了正常的阅读速度。

唯一值得困惑的大概是Kirk在低头看文件的时候，总是能看到自己的腿。毫无疑问，他也看不见自己身上的衣物，所以在他眼里，自己正全身赤裸地坐在星舰的中心。这感觉非常令人尴尬，他下意识地交叉起双腿，在舰长椅上不安地挪着位置。Kirk对自己的身体很满意，但这并不意味着在想象中裸奔是令人愉悦的行为，哪怕在他的船员们眼里他的着装其实很正常。

“Basel 3号星球的政府发来通讯，舰长。他们正询问企业号将何时抵达。”Uhura扭过头来向Kirk报告。

Kirk习惯性地抬起头，在反应过来之前就看到了Spock光裸的脊背。

Spock迅速地移动到了Kirk和Uhura之间。他背着双手站在Kirk面前，恰好挡住了Kirk本来投向美丽的通讯官的视线。

他的大副总能帮他解决危机。Kirk满意地心想，眼神不自觉地描摹着Spock裸背上突起的曲线优美的脊骨轮廓，手指轻叩了几下舰长椅的扶手。

“告诉他们，三天后我们就能到，会带上全部他们需要的药品和物资。”Kirk轻快地说，“希望到时候我们能有一次愉悦的会面。”

 

回到舱室之后，Kirk解下眼罩，小心控制着视线完成了洗漱，然后回到床上很快睡了过去。恢复视力的感觉肯定比蒙着双眼舒服，即使是在睡梦中，没有眼罩的压力也让他轻松自在了许多。

不过这愉悦感仅仅持续到Kirk一觉醒来、发现自己翻了个身之前。

原本半梦半醒的Kirk立刻因眼前的景象而彻底清醒了。他的目光又一次自然地穿过了舱壁以及他和Spock共用的盥洗室，Spock房间的每一个角落都一览无余。

他当然曾经进入过Spock的舱室，虽然看起来透视效果有所不同，但那些整洁的布局、墙壁上瓦肯特色的饰物和桌子上的三维棋盘都和他记忆中分毫不差。

Kirk的视线不可避免地落在了中间那张床上。

Spock正仰面躺在那里，双手端正地交叠在小腹的上方。他双眼紧闭，显然已经陷入了深眠。原本深色的毛毯正盖在他的胸前，但是现在它在Kirk眼里也已经不复存在了，就和那些墙壁和衣物一样，起不到任何该有的遮挡作用，反而是Spock胸前细密柔顺的毛发纤毫毕现，衬得他胸口大片裸露的肌肤更加苍白。

Kirk听到自己吞咽口水的声音。

他的眼睛不知道该往哪里放，昨天只是一个背影就让他血脉贲张，现在他看到的才是Spock身体的正面全貌。

Spock看起来瘦削，但Kirk一直知道他和孱弱这个形容词一点都不沾边。当Spock穿着制服的时候总会让人觉得优雅得体，但此刻看过去，他身体每一寸恰到好处的肌骨线条都彰显着瓦肯身躯中隐藏的力量。

这是真正力与美的结合，在人类身上看不到的风景。

Kirk感到目眩神迷，口干舌燥。他忘记了眨眼，甚至屏住了呼吸，只有自己心跳的声音越来越鼓噪，蒸腾的热力在他的血脉里来回冲撞。

等他回过神来的时候，他才意识到自己做了什么。他正利用他不想获得的能力偷偷窥视他对此毫不知情的大副。而且他还因此起了反应。

Kirk懊丧地叹了口气，抬起手盖住了自己的眼睛。作为一名成熟的星舰舰长，他习惯了管理四百多名船员并控制自己的行为和情感，那么管好自己的视线也不是什么大不了的事情。

 

可惜第二天Kirk发现自己大错特错。

夜晚看到的景象时不时在他的大脑里扰动，仿佛透视眼的后遗症还导致他的视觉记忆能力也大幅提升了似的，好几次他甚至在Spock工作的时候还不由自主地往科学官控制台的位置瞥去。

也许这只是一种习惯的延续，毕竟在Kirk视力一切正常的时候他也常常会不经意间用眼角余光去确认Spock的存在。Spock默默工作的背影和偶尔回应的默契眼神总能让他在舰桥的工作更加放松自如。

但现在，Kirk心想，他最好暂时改掉这个习惯，因为他的大副赤裸的后背和完美的腰臀曲线显然只能起到让他专心工作的反作用。他甚至开始回想以往Spock衣着整齐的时候，他弓着背检查仪器时候的模样——结果发现不管那黑色布料在他脑海里存在与否，他都不得不再换一个坐姿来避免眼睁睁看着自己在舰桥上因为幻想着大副的身体而兴致勃发。

结束值班以后的情况变本加厉。当Kirk的视线里只有自己和Spock两个人的时候，控制着不去看和他一墙之隔的大副就变得更为艰难了。

Kirk考虑着他是否应该在舱室里也戴着眼罩。但那简陋的皮罩已经让他的眼角皮肤轻微红肿过敏了，McCoy建议他至少在休息的时候不要继续压迫他可怜的眼球，顺便加速那些无机物的排出。

但无论Kirk怎么努力，甚至在去盥洗室洗漱沐浴的时候都尽可能闭着眼睛，他的视线还是时不时不受控制地飘到隔壁去。

Spock在房间里走来走去，整理文件；他坐在电脑面前，两条长腿放松地伸展着，双手搭在下颔，专注地沉思；他斜靠在床头，一条腿微微屈起，手指灵活地叠着他的制服。这些Spock日常的一面本来Kirk就难得一见，尤其是现在还要再加一个形容词——全裸的。

现在Kirk站在淋浴间里，他原本阖着眼，可是在他去抓沐浴露的时候有水滴进了眼角，他不得不用另一只手揉了揉，然后他的眼睛睁开了一条缝隙。

Spock正盘腿坐在床铺中央，恰好对着Kirk和盥洗室的方向。冥想中的瓦肯人表情平和而肃穆，肩膀舒展，背部还是挺得笔直，双手放松地搁在自己的膝盖上。一道朦胧的暗影罩在他修长挺拔的身体，从模糊的形状来看大概是一件黑色长袍，而他那长袍底下本来就什么都没穿。

温暖的水流顺着Kirk的眉毛和眼睫躺下来，但他的视线还是毫无阻碍地穿透了所有屏障，直到停留在Spock身上，在那精瘦的腰线和肌肉分明的胸膛小腹上流连逡巡，顺着那蓊郁的看起来手感甚佳的毛发一路向下……

Spock忽然睁开了眼睛，眉梢轻挑，嘴角微微上翘。他褐色的细长的双眼平静地看着Kirk的方向，仿佛正隔着舱壁和另一边的Kirk对视。

Kirk像是被抓了个正着，仓促地后退了一小步，抓着沐浴液的手指僵硬了一下，脸上热度急剧攀升。整间盥洗室满是他急促的呼吸声，声音大得兴许连隔壁都能听到。

 

03.

 

Kirk相信Spock一定是察觉了什么，虽然他什么都没说。他思忖着是否该向Spock道个歉，但这意味着要他坦承过去的几天是怎样“碰巧”“不可避免”地窥见了Spock的隐私。他也许很大程度上侵犯了瓦肯人的私人空间。Spock说不定会有点生气，但Kirk觉得这不至于会影响到他们的友谊。

不过他该如何解释自己会对好友的身体发生兴趣？单纯的视觉功能改变不能解释他对Spock身体的种种迷恋。Kirk这么多年来见过了很多来自各个星球的美人，她们身材和肤色各异，自有迷人之处，可是他在Spock身上感到了从未有过的吸引力。

如果换成Bones或者Scotty在他隔壁……Kirk禁不住皱了一下眉，就算Bones一丝不挂挥着注射器和只穿着苏格兰裙的Scotty一起并排在他面前跳舞，他也只会大笑出声，绝不会多看一眼的。

所以除了道歉，他还得跟Spock谈谈？他相信坦率是他们多年坚固友谊的一大保证。或者他可以邀请Spock和他心灵融合，这样他都可以省去言语的麻烦。

不过无论如何，在他的眼睛康复之前，他都得找一个方法，确保自己不会再时不时冒犯Spock的隐私。

企业号上大部分物品都来自于复制机，不含任何有机分子，这才使得Kirk的视线能畅通无阻。想要挡住他不停被Spock吸引的目光，他需要找点别的材料来。

 

和Basel 3号星人的会面相当顺利，Kirk的眼罩并没有造成任何麻烦。当他代表星联将企业号带来的物资和药品交给当地政府负责人之后，他获得了一份和平友好协议作为理想中的回报。

结束会面后，在对方代表的提议下，Kirk和Spock还有另外两个保卫部船员暂时留了下来，在当地人的陪同下四处转转，以方便让星联了解这里的典型环境和风土人情。

“这颗星球表面的环境类似于地球温带森林气候，连碳密度也极为相似，和我们之前的探测记录基本一致。”Spock在Kirk耳边解说，Kirk无需用眼睛确认就知道他的大副一定在摆弄三录仪，“我们现在就在一处落叶阔叶林中，周围生长着大量我并未亲眼见过的植物。相当有趣。”

Kirk呼吸着森林里湿润清新的空气，他的靴子和厚重的落叶层摩擦着嘎吱作响；听Spock低沉平静的嗓音在耳边报告新收集到的数据和信息也是另一种享受，他产生了自己是在度假而不是执行任务的错觉。

“我认为你可以暂时把眼罩取下来，舰长。树林的叶片是鲜艳的蓝紫色，我想人类应该会对这种难得的风景产生审美愉悦。”

Spock的声音里也带着对眼前景色的赞赏，Kirk微笑了一下，手指伸向脸上的眼罩。

就在这时，他的耳朵敏锐地捕捉到一点奇怪的动静，手上动作猛地一滞。他感到左边的胳膊被Spock扯住了，显然瓦肯人也发现了异常。

“有危险生物靠近。”Spock警觉地判断。

Kirk嗅到了吹拂到脸上的气流中特殊的腥臭，同时听到不远处传来一声模糊的低吼，他一边大喊着命令其他船员退后，一边猛地扑倒了Spock，两人一起滚进了树丛间的落叶堆里。

一声野兽的咆哮真真切切地传来，同时还有巨大的脚爪撞击地面时候发出的轰鸣。

“是狐熊。”身为Basel人的向导呜咽了一声，恐惧地缩在树干后面。

Kirk已经摘下了眼罩，他看到了那只野兽的全貌。

那是一头全身覆盖着橘红色长毛的大约两人高的巨兽，它有一颗与身躯大小并不相称的、像狐狸似的尖尖的脑袋，浓黑色圆滚滚的眼珠灵活地转动，正在用较长的鼻吻部地面上四处嗅闻。

Kirk身后有一名船员紧张地打开了通讯器，轻微的滴滴声立刻吸引了巨兽的注意，只见它很快锁定了人类趴着的那片树丛，抬起两只前爪轻松推倒了前面一颗单人无法环抱的粗壮大树，朝他们冲过来。

“Spock呼叫企业号，Mr. Scott，锁定五人准备传送。”Spock果断抓过那个吓坏了的船员手里的通讯器。

“来不及。”

Kirk紧皱着眉，巨兽近在咫尺，他们连两秒的喘息之机都没有。他不假思索地捏紧了手里的相位枪，在巨兽扑过来之前率先跳出了树丛。

“Jim！”Spock只来得及喊了一声。

Kirk全身肌肉绷得紧紧的，他跳到了一边的石块上，尽可能地快速跑动，他必须把那只巨兽引开，只有这样他才有把握在巨兽伤害他的船员之前击倒它。

狐熊紧紧盯着Kirk，如同看着志在必得的猎物；它龇了龇牙以示威胁，怒吼了一声追了上来。

Kirk尽量在石块背后移动，这几天以来他第一次感受到他不同寻常的视力带来的好处。躲在石块后面的他能透过石头看到狐熊，而野兽的视觉再敏锐，却也没那么容易在障碍物之间锁定他。

借着石块的隐蔽优势，Kirk悄然绕到了狐熊背后。他开阔的视野带来了不错的射击角度，他准备去掏相位枪，却发现腰间空荡荡的，唯一的武器大概在之前奔跑的时候掉在了地上。

他回去后一定要第无数次向舰队提议——他们必须给制服提供更牢靠的装载相位枪的设计。

Kirk咬了咬牙，他现在被逼得退无可退，而那只该死的狐熊正在摇晃着他的大脑袋，随时准备转身咬碎Kirk的头。

英勇无畏的Kirk舰长只好决定先发制人。他突然两三步窜上最高的那块石头，一跃而起，正好落在狐熊宽阔的肩背上。

狐熊不舒服地挣动着，Kirk死死抓着它背上的长毛才没有被甩出去，他感到自己的腰都快被震散了，可他还是拼命夹着双腿，试图给狐熊的脖子造成一点压力，抱着能让它窒息的一线希望。

就在Kirk面临要么被甩出去要么被狐熊的獠牙在大腿上戳个对穿的绝境之时，巨大的野兽蓦地停住不动了。它保持着前腿离地的姿势在空中停滞了三秒，然后轰的一声倒了下去，就像一座突然倾塌的小山。

Kirk趴在地上喘着气，眼前一阵阵地发黑，但他还是看清楚了是谁救了他。

他的瓦肯大副正站在昏死过去的狐熊面前，手里举着相位枪，枪口因为连续不断的射击还在冒着烟。

Spock正注视着Kirk，表情严峻，满是对舰长再度做出冒险举动的不赞同，可那双褐色眼睛的深处却是毫不掩饰的担忧。

狐熊倒下的时候震飞了一地落叶，现在有不少叶子沾在Spock的头上、肩上和胸前，如同别致的落叶衣裙，深深浅浅的蓝紫色衬得瓦肯人苍白泛绿的肌肤颇为好看。

说不定他能拣点叶片回去，这样他每天晚上的小烦恼就能解决了。Kirk看着眼前除了一身落叶别无他物的Spock，无声地大笑了起来。

 

04.

 

当Kirk把狐熊毛皮制成的毯子送给Spock的时候，他的大副诧异地挑起了一边眉毛。

“Basel星人一定要塞给我的纪念品。”Kirk耸了耸肩，装作若无其事的样子解释，“毕竟最后是你击晕了它，而且你比我们其他人都更需要保暖。”

“是你先控制了那头狐熊。”Spock不解地回复，虽然他的手正不自觉地在柔软顺滑的毛皮上来回移动，“而且企业号上的温度调节设备已经足够满足我的需求。”

Kirk盯着Spock来回抚摸着那动物皮毛的手指，得意地舔了舔嘴唇。他就知道Spock会喜欢它的。“你就把它当成一份小小的礼物？”他故意放软了语气。

至少他说了一半实话。狐熊皮是Basel星人一定要送给他的，但是做成毯子送给Spock纯粹是出于他对平静夜晚的渴望。

Spock没有办法再拒绝来自他舰长的好意，只好默默地收下了这份礼物。

Kirk松了口气，他今晚总算能睡个好觉了。

 

回到自己房间以后，Kirk因为疲惫和难得放松的心情很快睡了过去，半夜醒来的时候习惯性地朝隔壁看了一眼。

Spock果然盖了那条毯子，Kirk满意地笑了一下。他没有想错，这毯子的颜色确实很适合Spock。虽然瓦肯人平时总是穿着制服，难得一见的常服也是一成不变的非黑即蓝，但偶尔有些艳丽的色彩来点缀也很不错。

Spock原本过于单薄凌厉的眉目在那橘红色毛皮的掩映下一下子柔和了许多。不过也有可能是他睡着了的缘故，他的肩膀曲线放松了下来，嘴唇也不再紧抿，平时服服帖帖的整齐短发有几缕被狐熊皮的长毛顶得翘了起来，显得颇为蓬松柔软。

Kirk发现自己越来越难以遏制嘴角的笑意，还有心底沉甸甸的满足。

他的目光在Spock平静的脸庞上转了几圈，缓缓下移，掠过他光裸的脖颈、锁骨、肩膀还有露在毯子外面的小半个胸膛。

他瞪大了眼睛，原本紧绷的烧灼感又回来了。

他发现自己又睡不着了——半遮半掩后的想象空间其实比一览无余更让人心旌摇曳。

Kirk无奈地坐了起来，挣扎了半晌之后在冲去隔壁敲门和默默纾解欲望之间选择了后者，并且下定决心明天一定要向Spock坦白。逻辑作证，现在在他胸腔里汹涌澎湃的渴望绝对不是什么见鬼的朋友之情。

 

Kirk在酝酿着这辈子最纠结的表白的过程中折腾了整整一夜，第二天早上睡眼惺忪浑身僵硬地踩着点往舱室外面跑，手里还胡乱抓着他的眼罩。

他冲得太快，以至于在房门口和同样晚了一些出门的Spock撞了个正着。

“嗨，Spock。”Kirk克制地微笑了一下，对于这个在他眼前心底脑中晃了好几个晚上的人，他现在有立刻把人按在墙上用嘴打招呼的冲动。

Spock的眼眶也莫名地有点发青——不，他现在整张脸都是青的，尤其是在他打量了Kirk几个来回之后。

他一定是发现了我晚上干的事。他很生气。

Kirk尚处在混沌中的大脑得出了这一结论，他向来灵活的舌头还没来得及组织出一句道歉的话，Spock就猛地伸手扯住了他，并且把他直接拉进了自己的房间里。

“请你解释你的行为，舰长。”Spock的声音很冷，从他挑起的眉梢前所有见的高度来看，他确实处于一种以人类角度来看是生气的情绪状态中。

Kirk——向来以随机应变能力笑傲星联的奇迹Kirk——果断地选择了主动出击。

他以连瓦肯人都来不及反应过来的速度靠了过去，扯住Spock制服的领口，把他的头拉低了一点，用上他最娴熟的技巧深情火辣又不失温柔地啃上Spock的嘴唇。

Spock的大脑看起来罕见地放慢了信息加工的速度，他的脸上露出了堪称呆怔的表情。

“我没有经过你的同意偷偷看你，这是我的错。但是我想我对你有一种特殊的感觉，远远超出了同僚之间的友谊——Mr. Spock，你深深吸引了我。”

确定Spock并没有任何抵抗或者反感的意思，Kirk松开Spock，摆出了一副迷倒全宇宙的微笑。

过了一会儿，Spock缓缓地、声音低沉地开口。“所以，你送我亲自捕获的猎物毛皮作为礼物，确实是出于追求之意？”

Kirk愣了一下，随即飞快地点头。

“好，很好。”Spock继续沉沉地说，深色的眼睛依旧锁定在Kirk身上，“但我认为这并不构成你试图不穿任何衣物走上舰桥的理由。”

Kirk彻底愣住了。

他僵硬地转动着脖子，看了看自己，又看了看Spock。

Spock身上穿着制服。他没有。

“我的眼睛好了？”Kirk反应过来，惊喜地叫了一声，摸了摸自己的眼脸，那里的红肿果然消退了大半。不过这不是重点。重点是他这几天习惯了自己看起来像是在舰船上裸奔，所以刚才浑浑噩噩地爬起来准备出门的时候，确实忘掉了穿衣服这件重要的事情。“抱歉，Spock，我还没适应过来……”

“我认为更仔细、更彻底的检查是有必要的。”Spock严肃地说，朝Kirk逼近了一步，“毕竟没有任何先例表明除了影响视力之外、这种寄生虫是否会对宿主身体其他功能产生影响。”

“好，我一会儿就去找Bones。”Spock靠得太近了，Kirk不由得后退，但很快他的腿就靠到了床柱。

Spock再次挑起了一边眉毛。

“有些检查还是由我亲自进行比较好。”

Kirk的脊背触到了Spock的床垫——他的眼睛在前几个晚上流连忘返的地方，上面还铺着他亲手送给Spock的毛皮毯子——触感确实很不错。

Spock的脸、他的手、他的嘴唇，全部近在咫尺。

还有十五分钟他们就会迟到。

但管它呢，Kirk翘起嘴角，反正他看到了他想要的独一无二的风景，而且从此以后大概也一直都能见到。

 

Fin.


End file.
